blyatversefandomcom-20200213-history
Blyatmen
Overview Blyatmen are a humanoid race descended from the finest slavic genetics being mixed with gods. Finding a fully matured Blyatman is incredibly rare as only a handful reside in Russia. They are not found anywhere else except due to missions ordered by the B.O.A.D. History As early as 4000 B.C we can find traces of Blyatmen. Among the caves of Africa we can find rock paintings of men with three striped pants, vodka and the finest cars known as Ladas. Around 3100 B.C the Ancient Egyptians were taught how to squat on their heels which we can only assume was due to Blyatmen interference. All throughout history we see traces of Blyatmen, such as Medusa turned to Stalinium, Various unknown slavic meals found in the aftermath of The Great Fire Of London and most commonly during the Soviet Union. In the early 21st century, one Blyatman infiltrated Mensa for the B.O.A.D by beating the previous IQ record by 50 points in 30 seconds. In 2040, the Hewitt Incident occurred. In the future, Skynet is eliminated by a small team of Blyatmen. Arch-Gops Arch-Gop is a title given to the oldest and most powerful Blyatmen. Once the title is bestowed upon them by the Slavic Gods, the Blyatman will become much more powerful and will gain access to powers unique to the Arch-Gops. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength' All Blyatmen are superhumanly strong with a trained Blyatman able to lift about 100000 tons under optimal conditions and the average untrained Blyatman able to lift about 1000 tons. Blyatman infants can lift around 750 kg. While training, one Blyatman ripped a T-800 terminator in half after it asked him for his clothes. In WW2, one Blyatman destroyed a Tiger II with a single punch *'Superhuman Speed' Almost all Blyatmen are able to run and move at speeds much faster than human athletes. Certain individuals can run close to mach 30 and above. Due to their speed, Blyatmen's reaction speeds are at a minimum of 30 times faster than trained humans. *'Superhuman Stamina' All Blyatmen can exert themselves at peak capacity almost indefinitely. Although they don't get physically fatigued, their connection to Slav Magic weakens when they have been exerting themselves for a long time. Due to their incredible strength and stamina, Blyatmen can slav squat for up to 500 years. Blyatmen also don't require food, oxygen or Vodka (although it is recommended). *'Immortality ' Due to Blyatmen physiology, all Blyatmen are immune to aging. *'Superhuman Durability ' The bodies of Blyatmen are incredibly durable are only known to be damaged by a Reichinium-Stalinium alloy and extremely powerful weapons and attacks. Blyatmen are also immune to poisons and diseases. All supernatural weapons are useless. In WW2, one Blyatman was hit by an armour-piercing 128mm shell and was only tickled. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' Blyatmen are able to heal the most damaging wounds in seconds and can even survive a decapitation. *'Magic, Technology and Supernatural Resistance '''Due to a connection with the Slavic gods, all Blyatmen have an innate 100% resistance to all forms of magic, Technology and supernatural abilities. This allows them to remain unaffected by time travel or any future seeing abilities. All power dampening technology is ineffective. This also prevents any supernatural abilities from affecting them and prevents their existence from ever being erased by omnipotent beings. *'Superhuman Intelligence''' ' '''Despite their appearances, Blyatmen are far more intelligent than even the smartest of humans. Blyatmen have perfect memory of their entire lives and are capable of extremely quick and precise calculations. Some members of the B.O.A.D believe that they even out perform Captain Autismo's artificial intelligence. *'Superhuman Senses''' All Blyatmen have greatly enhanced senses. This allows them to have night vision and allows them to easily notice things humans can't detect. *'Flight '''Blyatmen are known to fly in close quarters combat and and while flying their lifting capacity is nearly limitless. One Blyatman was known for fighting the Luftwaffe in WW2 and once single handedly took down 70 planes in a single hour.' ' *'Matter Manipulation''' ' '''Blyatmen are able to manipulate objects even in ethereal state to the subatomic level and can recreate Blyatman bodies to take control of. This can be used to alter the appearance of their Blyatman bodies. The ability is quite weak and is only useful to recreate and alter their bodies unless their Slav Magic connection is very strong. *'Slav Magic Connection Blyatmen have a natural connection to the infinite energy reservoir of Slav Magic. By channeling their connection, Blyatmen can use this energy to increase their natural powers to much higher levels. While near a god, their connection increases dramatically. *'''Adaptation '''Blyatmen can adapt to enemies by permanently copying their powers. Arch-Gop Powers * '''Matter Creation ''Ever needed some vodka while in an empty void?'' Arch-Gops can convert Slav Magic energy directly into matter. * Exorcism ''Say some Gopnik is possessing your fly girl, just give em one of these. Arch-Gops can remove any entity possessing a body. '' Abilities *'Gopnik Martial Arts '''All trained Blyatmen are masters in every form of martial arts. *'Multilingual All Blyatmen are born able to speak fluent Russian, and are able to become fluent in languages in under a day. *'''Teleportation & Plane crossing '''Blyatmen are trained to harness their powers, this prevents them from being imprisoned anywhere. It also allows them to cross between any plane of existence no matter the distance. ' *'Possession 'Blyatmen are trained to be able to control any willing non-god being while in an Ethereal state. While being controlled, the being gains all powers and abilities of the Blyatman. *'Ethereal State 'Blyatmen can go into an ethereal state where they cannot interact with existence or forces in any physical way. While in this state they still have access to their matter manipulation powers. *'Learning 'Due to their extreme intelligence, Blyatmen can master anything extremely quickly *'Shapeshifting 'Blyatmen can use their matter manipulation to change the appearance of their own bodies. Arch-Gop Abilities * '''Artifact Creation '''Arch-Gops can create artifacts that channel Slav Magic energy, giving the wearer a weak connection to the Slav Magic. Equipment *'Stalinium Lined Adidas Tracksuit '''All Blyatmen are equipped with a Stalinium Lined Adidas Tracksuit. This further increases their durability.